


Lion and the Lamb

by Deityofdeath



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deityofdeath/pseuds/Deityofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre and Trowa get into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lamb

Title: Lion and the Lamb  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 3x4. 4x3  
Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or it's chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

Lion and the Lamb Chapter 1: The Lamb

When had I fallen so in love with this boy? This boy who appreciated life like myself and yet had to kill to protect it. We had met a few years ago. When we had met I had been younger than I am now. I had been an innocent fourteen year old and he was a few months my senior. He was quiet and reserved and made me feel young. I was mature in my own right but not when compared to him.

He stood in front of me, his soft brunette hair blowing in the desert breeze. His bangs covering his right emerald eye brushed his cheek in a light caress like that of a lover. Who was he? Did I really know him? I knew he was a Gundam pilot and that he like the rest of us, had experienced hardships. He was soo...tall. He could easily carry my weight. He was well muscled and very flexible. I wanted to explore just how flexible he could be, but I would never tell him that. I was thought to be the innocent one. The one with little or no knowledge of anything sexual. I would love to see their expressions if they heard or saw half the things that cross my mind.

He turned to look at me, almost as if he had read my thoughts. I smiled and looked out across the dunes. The wind had lessened and that meant that we would be on the move again. We had a mission to accomplish. That mission was to destroy Oz's desert base and leave no survivors or surviving information. Usually this was a solitary mission. Somehow I must have been blessed by Allah. Here I was with my wet dream, doing a mission. Although, I'd rather be doing him. That thought caused me to grin wider.

He cleared his throat and I blushed and blinked back into reality.

"Shall we go?"

I nodded and walked over to the tent poles untying them and with the help of some of the maguanacs I began to put away our makeshift shelter. Trowa helped and I tried hard not to get distracted. I heard a chuckle and saw Rashid watching me with idle curiosity. I smiled and continued working. Soon we had everything packed up and put away in our caravan of trucks and we were off and moving again accompanied by maguanac mobile suits. It was a showy precession and sometimes I wanted to leave them behind but the maguanacs had become family to me and the last time I left them behind I got an ear full. Trowa didn't seem to mind them either. I suppose he was used to people. That happens when your in the circus. He performs occasionally as a clown and mostly as a living target for one of the best knife throwers I've ever known. Her name is Catherine Bloom and she is a spunky, gorgeous and outgoing red head. She is very close to Trowa. Like an older sister which I doubt sometimes. But, perhaps I am one of those jealous types.

"Master Quatre, we're a mile from the destination. Shall we set up main base here?"

I nod and frown, "Trowa and I will continue the rest of the way in our Gundam's. If back up is needed I will give you the signal."

Rashid nodded and bowed taking his leave. I hopped down from my seat atop SandRocks leg and make my way to the rope extended in front of his metal chest. It's always tricky getting your leg through that loop but I always make it look easy. If I didn't the other gundam pilots would laugh at me. Especially Duo. I hit the button and I feel the rope being pulled up. My SandRock is a very precious friend to me. I think this every time I enter his cockpit. I fall back into my seat and secure everything before buckling up and switching SandRock on. A vibrating hum floats through the cockpit and I am once again in pilot mode.

I manage my SandRock better than my life, I think. As SandRock stands I see the light filter through the monitors as the tarp falls off in a flutter of motion. I begin walking away from the caravan and head in the direction we were given for Oz.'s base. My screen beeps and opens with an image of HeavyArms walking not to far behind me. I smile and click the screen so that it is minimized. It's nice to know he's there.

My screen beeps again and this time it pops up showing about eight enemy mobile suits approaching at a fast speed. They couldn't have noticed our presence. Cloaking devices aren't that easy to read through. That leaves two possibilities.

"It seems that we've been lored into a trap," says that soft emotionless voice.

"It seems that way. I'm guessing the doctors had no idea it was trap. I'm guessing someone is feeding our network false information."

We charge into battle and I feel almost sad as we do. Why? Maybe I simply miss being normal or perhaps I just hate killing people who know no better. Or perhaps I am just melancholy at the thought that he has to kill and has been killing since he was around eight. Sometimes I see that lost child in his eyes. Sometimes...

"Quatre, watch out!"

I felt something slam into me. Had I been carelessly daydreaming again? I had no time to dwell on it. I swung my scimitars and sliced the mobile suit beside me in half and quickly swerved to the side to slice yet another in half and then turning to slice the head off another. When I dodged out of the way of another the first three exploded sending shrapnel and glass flying into the sand. The desert is a wonderful place to have a battle. Within days all the debris and corpses will be covered by the ever shifting sands. The suit in front of me is persistent and the pilot must be of decent quality because he is defending himself well. I felt a second slam and my sensors began to beep incessantly again. I couldn't shake the one on my back and the one in front of me at the same time. I was in trouble. That's when I saw the second raid of mobile suits.

"04, we should retreat."

"I agree, 03."

I threw one of my scimitars, landing it right in the middle of the first mobile suits center causing it to stumble backwards and then explode. I then took the chance to drop to the ground. That took the mobile suit behind me by surprise and enabled me to slip his suits grasp. I turned and used my last scimitar to slice it in half. I was already ten paces away before it exploded. I looked back to make sure Trowa was in tow and was more than happy to see him following. We had managed to make it beck to the maguanacs and luckily we hadn't been followed. I was grumpy and most like so would Trowa. I parked SandRock and sat there a moment or two. Why had I been so stupid back there? I listened to the murmur of talking and sighed. I opened the cockpit and used the rope to make my way down. I was surprised to see Trowa standing there waiting.

I smiled and he just looked at me. Truthfully, if he had smiled I would have probably lost it right there and tackled him to the ground. But then again, maybe not.

when I touched the ground I stumbled slightly and he caught me gently by the arm. If I were like Duo, I might have "glomped" him or made a sexual comment or innuendo. But I'm not Duo and sometimes I thank Allah for that. That boy has more on his plate than any normal human could handle. Heero Yuy is one thing with his serious demeanor and stoic behavior but then you add in Chang Wufei with his mood constantly changing, his sense of justice and then add in both of their hang ups and sex drives and you have one poor overworked pilot. But then again perhaps Duo deserved them. I mean, the boy really should be in Ritalin.

"Shall we take a walk?"

Trowa nods and I walk right next to him along the dunes as Rashid and the others pack up their entourage with quick efficiency. We only had a short time but the time we had we should use. The bright sun was almost setting beyond the horizon, leaving us with two hours or more before we would have to think of plan.

"What would you say to an under cover mission?"

I looked over at him and pursed my lips, "I think I have an idea. We could have Rashid and some of the villagers help us."

Trowa looked thoughtful and I decided to add to my thought, "None of them would be in any trouble of course. We'd just use them as our Trojan horse if you will."

"Sounds like a plan."

Okay, this is embarrassing. It's one thing to need a cover to do our mission but I really didn't want to step outside in this. I really don't want Trowa to see me like this. The material is itchy and airy and I really didn't want to know what these girls were doing to my face. I felt something hard pass over my lower eye lid and I had to blink to keep from tearing up. I felt light brushes feather over my face and chest and when I saw that tube I knew what to expect. I felt it glide over my lips and then I felt something lightly placed on top of my head and then pinned there.

"Come, Lord Quatre," said a whispering girl with bright green eyes.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, because you shame all of us with your beauty."

"When the emerald eyed one sees you he won't know who you are," said a sweet girl with long wavy black hair and brown eyes.

I sighed and stood up, I walked on slippered feet until I faced a long mirror. I looked head on and had to hide my surprise. My pale turquoise eyes were stunning with the lacy material of same color mixed with silver. Somehow I looked feminine. A thin chiffon and lace skirt trailed down my legs and almost to my ankles. The slits up the sides left room for leg movement and also left a very uncomfortable breeze. Then there were the realistic looking breasts filling the cups of the tops. I had to promise not to lose tomorrow's dinner of rice. If the first parts of the outfit were fooling me then with the rest on, Trowa would definitely be fooled. I looked over my face with the eye mascara, lavender eye shadow and deep red lips and almost had to laugh. I resembled my mother. If that picture my father used to keep on his desk was any indication of how she looked then I was a spitting image. I watched as the young women finished bobby pinning a vail ornament to my hair along with the hair extensions and saw her even more in my reflection. I regret not having known her. They placed a lavender vail over my face and then buckled wrist bells and coin bracelets onto my wrists while another young woman did the same to my ankles. I was handed a long scarf which I wrapped around my shoulders and then I took two more scarves which I attached to my wrists.

"Do you know any of the traditional dances, Lord Quatre?"

At that I blushed, "I know a few."

The brown eyed one laughed, "So does my brother, Lord Quatre. It happens when one boy grows up in a house full of women."

I smiled and did a quick twirl to make sure everything was in place before stepping outside.

Outside I saw a group of musicians huddled together, with them Trowa. I also saw a group of belly dancers who smiled and waved to me. I smiled and waved back sashaying my way over to them. somewhere in the group of musicians stood Rashid who watched over us like a father eagle. He didn't seem to recognize me either which in a way I was grateful for. Small miracles as always. I just had to hope that no one hit on me. Okay, I wouldn't mind if Trowa hit on me. We were all accounted for silently and our precession loaded into wagons and hopped onto Arabian steeds and camels of the finest breed. We made our way quickly to the base located a town away in the time it took for the night stars to appear. I was grateful for the dark curtain of night. I feared Trowa seeing me like this and yet part of me hoped he would.

Upon our arrival we were all searched, except the women. One guard was quoted as saying, "There isn't enough there to hide their bodies let alone a weapon."

I was glad he had a sexist attitude. You could always count on some things and unfortunately sexist pigs were one of them. Of course I had a weapon. I had three of them strategically hidden on my person and so did a few of the other women. Plus, scimitars were traditional props used in some dances.

I watched the musicians go into the building first and then shortly after we were allowed to follow. Unfortunately a few of the guards had taken a liking to me. Ewwwww... Flirting Oz soldiers can be gross. Unlike Duo, I can't pull off the interested flirt that he can. So I played shy new comer which works just as well and in front of you they act like perfect gentlemen. It's when your gone you have to worry. Some men have filthy minds. We walked down a long white hallway past many doors, most marked personal only and the rest with special card key activated locks. Easy peasy.

We came to a large room that reminded me of ball room and in this room sat many Oz soldiers and big wigs as well as Alliance soldiers and their big wigs. What surprised me most was a certain platinum blonde sitting in the corner. I smiled prettily and joined the other girls smiling and giggling. We quieted down as an older man stepped into the center of the room and began to talk to the crowd about how they were great and how they should celebrate themselves and pat themselves on the back and how the world is a better place with them in it and I would vomit if he stayed up there longer. Luckily he introduced us and then stepped down. They all clapped and our musicians made their way to the center and set themselves up comfortably and began to tune their instruments.

Brown eyes leaned in and whispered, "We shall dance in honor to a few of the simple ones you mentioned earlier and then we shall let your friend do his job while you dance a solo."

I nodded slightly nervously as she continued, "You shall dance the sword dance and then while we're making our get away you may begin your mission."

I smiled and nodded and followed them into the middle of the room. I watched as Trowa played the flute and the others joined in and then the group of us together flowed in a feathery dance resembling flames flickering in the wind. I wasn't certain, but I was pretty sure that for a moment Trowa's flute was out of tune. Perhaps he had noticed the extra dancer. I grinned and moved my hips more sensually.  
When the dance ended a few dancers left and then we started a new song. Every time we did a new dance another set of dancers would leave. Soon the only ones left were brown eyes, green eyes and myself. A few of the musicians had left, saying they had cargo to start putting away. I saw no sign of Trowa and was pretty sure he had already started his mission, weapon in hand thanks to my fellow dancers. I must have been lost in the dance and thought because I was surprised when the song ended. I was just about out of breath when I was handed a glass of water. I smiled brightly at the face of the kind solider who brought it to me. That solider was none other than Zechs Marquise.

I slipped the glass under the veil and sipped gingerly before handing him the glass back and bowing gently.

He smiled leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Be careful little one. It would be a shame for you to hurt yourself."

"I thank you for your worry and kind words sir," I was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him. 

He smelled of Blue Water. A very interesting cologne. Before I could react, he leaned down and moved my veil out of the way planting his lips against mine. I opened my mouth to say something scathing and that only gave him the opportunity he wanted. He slipped his tongue through my mouth and pressed his lips harder against mine. I struggled slightly, not wanting to bring attention to myself if there was any left that wasn't already on us.

He broke the kiss and softly smoothed the vail back into place. I had this sudden urge to bloody his lips that were now smeared with red lipstick but instead I smiled and took his napkin from his suit pocket and held it out to him.

"We wouldn't want sir running around with rouge lips, would we? Especially since his lips are far lovelier than mine."

"I wouldn't want to lose the memory of your lips along with the lipstick, so I shall keep this as a reminder," he said as he used it to wipe away the lipstick. He then smiled sweetly and folded the napkin and placed it in an inner pocket.

I really wanted to kick him now. I really wanted to. I wish I could. I would have loved to use a scimitar to cut off a few things. He wouldn't miss them. Really.

I smiled and walked away scathing mad. I saw the look on brown eyes face and it held something between pity and laughter. I really wanted to end this night. Green eyes held out two scimitars and when I took them and let them hang blade down at my sides she hugged me and whispered in my ear, "good luck."

The last musicians were three in number and all older men. They started playing and I smiled and danced on stage, doing intricate swirls and maneuvers with both swords that I'd only done using SandRock before. The applause along with "oohs" and "aahhs" flowed around me as I danced and about half way into it the alarm went off. Generals and soldiers alike jumped up and started running around. I took the opportunity and ran over to a table of soldiers and swung the blades in my hand, slicing necks, arms and faces. I had managed to take down three soldiers with every swing and more so as I ran along the panicking soldiers. Unfortunately Zechs had already left.  
I made my way through the crowd, cutting here and there until I finally made my way outside. There next to where our caravan had been stood a white Arabian stallion. Next to him had stood a black stallion which was now gone. Trowa must be out already. I jumped up on the stallions back and rode off in the direction of our home base.

I had almost made it out of the town before I was jumped by a group of Oz soldiers. I was thrown to the ground and then lifted off of my feet and held between two men.

"Were you trying to leave us pretty?"

"I only wanted to escape the fighting. So many were killed."

"Bring the pretty one to the quarter prisons. Mr. Marquise would like to have her questioned."

"So does that mean that Commander Diez has the other one?"

"Other one? Oh, you mean the emerald eyed boy?"

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"Yes, Commander Diez has a thing for pretty boys."

"Be grateful that your a girl, Pretty. Zechs is a better lover than the commander."

No! Not Trowa. I needed to get out of here! I need to free Trowa! We need to leave this place! I wiggled and tried to free myself. I shook my head and that's when it occurred to me. I shook my head and struggled until my vail and head band feel with it. The soldiers struggled as they carried me and I just kept struggling until finally the extensions fell off my head. The soldiers stopped and looked down at the ground.

"What the hell?"

The tallest of the group grabbed me by my actual hair and pulled so that I was standing on my own and on my tip toes to avoid the pain. He looked into my face and lowered his fist a little but not letting go of my hair.

"It looks like we have another pretty boy."

"No shit?"

I stood there with my mouth closed and observed.

"Let's take him to Zechs anyway. I'm pretty sure that Zechs would love to have him anyway."

"Wait a minute! Isn't Zechs straight?"

"I've heard through the rumor mill that he and Trieze were an item."

The three laughed causing me to shiver.

"Isn't his excellency visiting tonight as well?"

I felt the smack rock my body before I felt the pain. Stars danced in my vision and when I tried to struggle a second smack hit. That was all and then the darkness took me.

 

To Be Continued...

Dedicated to my friend Lyss who wanted a 3x4 and 4x3 fic.


	2. The Lion

Title: Lion and the Lamb  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 3x4. 4x3  
Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or it's chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

Lion and the Lamb Chapter 1: The Lion

 

There he stood. He smiled playfully causing those turquoise eyes to sparkle in the light of the desert sun. He was gorgeous. Are you supposed to call a man gorgeous? Is he a man? We aren't that old physically. We have old souls, he and I. His blonde hair curls slightly and it is fun to watch out of the corner of my eye as the breeze plays with it ever so gently like I wish to do. I am pretty sure he would welcome my advances and I am pretty sure that we would both reap the benefit of each others company like we always do, but part of me is afraid. I lose those that I care for and I do not want to lose him. I don't think I could bare it. Could he bare my loss?

He stood there, a million thoughts crossing his mind just like the expressions that crossed his face. He was adorable. I wonder if he knew that his face changed with every thought that crossed his mind? If I told him he would hide his facial expressions more carefully and I would morn the loss of his beautiful expressions in my presence. He turned to look at me and smiled. My heart did a flip. It was fleeting when he turned to face the dunes again. The wind was stopping. We were to start on our mission again. Blow up a base, destroy the evidence, the usual. He seemed lost in thought and as much as I hated to spoil his fun, I cleared my throat and looked at me blushing. I wonder what thought I had caught him in the middle of.

"Shall we go?"

He nodded and we walked over to the makeshift shelters and started untying and putting the them away. Occasionally I would feel someone's eyes but when I looked Quatre would be working hard, that was until Rashid laughed. He smiled and continued working. Once everything was packed up we hopped into the mobile suit carriers and started on our way. Quatre was a truck away from me. I missed his presence. He had a calming effect on me. I was always out of place in large crowds but he made me feel comfortable. He is the sun to my moon.

"We're here Sir Trowa," called one of Rashid's men. Mustafa I believe.

"I thank you for your assistance."

I walked over to Heavy Arms and a jump or two up until I was standing on the opened platform to the cockpit. My Heavy arms was very important to me. That was another reason Quatre was important to me. He understood. At that thought I sit in the leather seat and strap myself in. I close the hatch door and as I push buttons Heavy arms slowly comes to life. I stand in one fluid motion and walk out from underneath the discarded tarp. I step off the carrier and turn on all monitors. A soft beeping fills the silence and I see Quatre's Sand Rock walking towards the base. I follow obediently behind. I will always follow him, this Arab angel.

We only walked for a mile quietly thinking, when my alarm went off. Beeping wildly tiny screens pop up displaying enemy mobile suits. This is definitely not good. Easily taken care of, but not good. Our presence wasn't that noticeable so it must be a set up.

"It seems that we've been lead into a trap."

"It seems that way. I'm guessing the doctors had no idea it was trap. I'm guessing someone is feeding our network false information" says that soft wispy voice filled with slight anger and some worry.

I love that he worries over such things. It makes him seem more human than the death bringer I have become. We charge into battle and I lose sight of Quatre while I battle two enemy MS. I open fire. A spray of bullets covers the distance between us and soon they are falling to the ground with more to replace them. More lives to waste. More lives lost. An explosive behind me and then another next to me as two of the mobile suits I shot explode. Two more crowd me and I fire into them repeatedly. When I see them explode I turn to see Quatre about to be slammed into. I didn't hesitate.

"Quatre, watch out!"

He reacts quickly enough to keep from being shoved to the ground by the enemy MS. I watch as he maneuvers and slices through them with his scimitars like a hot knife through butter. No sooner had we finished this set, than another set were headed our way. I couldn't risk Quatre or the mission. We needed another way to defeat them. My special was reconnaissance and I'm pretty sure Quatre could be of help there so I signaled him.

"04, we should retreat."

"I agree, 03."

Quatre threw a scimitar hitting one suit causing it to stumble back and explode and then he maneuvered his way out of the others grasp and sliced it down the middle. We were already leaving and about a good quarter of a mile away before it finally exploded. Slow death for the suit but most likely a quick one for the pilot. Quatre believed in making death quick. He disliked killing. But it was a necessity. I dreamed that one day he could be the Winner family heir and not some killer in an Gundam. He should grow old with grace and dignity and never worry about enemy attack. But he would also be a politician and as we all know, there was no rest for those types. Doubly cursed was my angel.

We made our way back to camp without a single follower. We were lucky today. I was able to safely store my suit and when I hopped down from its safe interior I saw that Quatre's suit sat a few feet from mine and he had yet to exit it. Was he hurt? Had he gotten hurt in that small fight? I hoped not. I left my expression the same as always as I quickly walked over to his suit. The maguanacs were talking amongst themselves as I approached and they seemed to include me even without my knowledge. I looked up at the suit every few seconds and then would nod and watch as the conversation progressed. I wasn't listening to them. I was waiting for Quatre to exit his suit. Only then would I let my panic subside.

When his cockpit opened I was pleased to see him lower down on a rope to the ground. He looked surprised when he saw me and I was betting I had truly caught him off guard. While he was being lowered to the ground I stared into his eyes and looked at his face and reassured myself once again that he was there and whole. He must think me very odd. When he touched the ground he stumbled and without a second thought I caught him by the elbow and steadied him. I was ever so gentle. Not wanting to bruise his milk white skin. When he is steadied and standing firmly I gently let go and he smiles at me. Every smile is worth every battle I must fight.

"Shall we take a walk?"

I nod and walk beside him. He smells of powder. Almost a baby powder smell. He also smells of some faint sweet smelling shampoo. Probably the citrus stuff that Duo got him for his birthday. It suits him. Almost like tea. He enjoys the sweet flavor of tea with oranges and lemons. The sun was getting lower and would soon set and I would miss it. The sun made his blonde locks lovelier. I look at him realize that I have drifted in my thoughts. Heero would probably think less of me for forgetting the mission. But then again, he had no excuses either. He most likely lost himself in thoughts of Duo. Although rumor says that he is with Wufei as well. The three of them, what an odd grouping. I needed to get back on task.

"What would you say to an under cover mission?"

He looks at me and purses those plump pink lips, "I think I have an idea. We could have Rashid and some of the villagers help us."

We seem to always be on the right page. We contrast each other so well. I wonder if he thinks the same.

"None of them would be in any trouble of course. We'd just use them as our Trojan horse if you will."

"Sounds like a plan."

Now this was going to be an interesting night. Rashid had some friends who were putting on a show for the Oz and Alliance big wigs at the base we were so desperately trying to destroy and it seems that we can easily be snuck in as musicians and dancers for this show. Rashid had vouched for me and Quatre, saying he had heard us playing instruments the first time I had met Quatre. Remind me if I ever decide to try anything with Quatre to do it out of ear shot of Rashid. He seems to hear and see all. This camp of maguanacs has more ears and eyes than a bee hive. So, now I am to be a flute player for the dancers. They said Quatre was being costumed at this very moment and I wondered where he could be. Something about being at Rashid's mercy worried me.

But when I saw the costume for this mission I had no complaints. It was a very traditional outfit that was similar to those that the maugunacs wear. White pants and shirt with a forest green vest and nice slip on green shoes to go with. I looked like another maguanac. Which Rashid and Mostafa told me repeatedly? It hadn't taken me long to dress, nor the other men. Where in the world was Quatre? We were led out into a dirt road as the sun set and made to wait with our instruments in a wooden cart lead by some old mules. There was another cart similar to ours with a few women standing huddled next to it. Still no sign of Quatre. Where was he? I had no time to think on it because the last of the belly dancers came out from the building in a flurry of scarves and a tingling of bells and coins at their wastes, necks, wrists and ankles. One in particular seemed to be the center of attention. She had long blonde ringlets and wore an outfit that was a deep turquoise. Her waist was slender but muscled and her arms long and slightly muscled. Her legs were even more muscled in a dainty sort of way. Her eyes were an entrancing turquoise like Quatre's.

She daintily jumped into the second wagon and we headed off. Two Arabian stallions trailing behind us. They were our get away source and that just reminded me. Where was Quatre? Perhaps he was so well dressed not even I could recognize him.

We pulled up to the building in the time it took for the stars to fill the sky and night to cover the desert. The belly dancers chatted with the guards while we were searched and led through the building. It amused me how easily guards were distracted some times. I was searched over thoroughly and then led by a few soldiers into a large room where many OZ and Alliance officers sat and dined on expensive food and drank expensive wine. All the while people outside of this village were eating mush and barely making enough to buy milk. Mostly because OZ and the Alliance thought it was their due to take all the food from neighboring villages and towns.

I sighed and began setting up with the rest of the musicians. As soon as we had finished setting up we took seats and began tuning and cleaning our instruments. I happened to look up as the dancers entered and once again noticed the small blonde. She looked familiar. What disturbed me was the other person watching her. He sat a few feet from the center of the room where the show would take place. He wore a white suit with gold cuffs and collar which his platinum blonde hair framed well. He was a beauty but he was also a beast. He was none other than Zechs Marquise. Brother to Relena and actual heir to the Sanq Kingdom. His real name was Milliardo Peacecraft. His eyes were a light shade of blue and they always seemed to hide some secret. This time they only showed humor and lust. Next to him sat Lucrezia Noin. They always seemed inseparable but I knew better. He was lovers with none other than Trieze Kushrenada. It is unknown to most that Wufei once shared their bed. There was no chance of that happening again. Wufei was more infatuated with Duo and Heero than the aristocrats.

The lights brightened and a man stood in front of the crowd and began to talk of their goal and accomplishments all the while I stared at the blonde. She sat there looking bored and annoyed. That too seemed familiar. Then she pursed her lips and he had to stifle a laugh. That couldn't be...

The man left his podium of light and we did some final tuning while the dancers finished some last adjustments to costumes and muscles. We started playing as they woman glided to the middle of the room. I remember staring at that blonde the whole time she danced and imagined Quatre. They had to be the same person. At one point I realized it was really him. That was Quatre! Make up and all. The perky breasts were definitely fake but those features were all his. He looked gorgeous in make up and that outfit! By God! He was turning me on. I got lost in him and missed a few notes. I calmed myself but couldn't miss the smiles of the men beside me and then I noticed the smile on the blondes face. He started moving more sensually grinning the whole time. The catty little boy!

We finished the first song and I watched a few of the dancers leave. We started the second song and I tried not to stare at Quatre's bottom as it wiggled in front of me. I was going to have to have a talk with him when this mission was over. I was pretty sure he was flirting. Had he been talking to Duo? I never thought Quatre would flirt. He was shy and I was no better. But if one of us doesn't give then we're both stuck in purgatory. I'd rather be in heaven with him.

When the second song finished I took my leave with a few other musicians and once out in the hallway I slipped away unnoticed thanks to Quatre's talents. I slipped down the hall and hid in a doorway. I pulled out a small hand held computer that was handmaid model made by Heero. I pulled out two small cords and then slipped them into the card lock. I hit a few buttons and smiled when simultaneous clicks were heard. Thank you, Heero. I slipped from room to room inserting a disk in every computer I saw and downloading every file before I destroyed the entire system. Once I had the information saved in the hand held I immediately sent a scramble email to Heero. He would be able to safely unscramble the files, look through them and safely send them to the doctors. I had managed to make it to the last room when a guard saw me.

He fired two shots at me before I could react. I jumped to the side and flipped in the air landing behind him. I kicked swiftly sending him flying forward into an opening door. The guard opening door was slammed into the frame and fell to the floor. I ran and snatched the gun off his body before heading towards the exit. I managed to hit the outside and found the black stallion waiting next to the white one. I hopped on his back after loosening the reins from the post and knee'd him to make him move. Along the way I snapped the screen off the hand held and then tossed it to the ground to be trampled under the horses feet.

I saw a small blockade of soldiers and tried to steer the stallion around them but a man with cruel blue eyes grinned and fired his gun into the air causing the horse to rear back, tossing me to the ground. I lost my breath for a minute and tried to stand and run when another shot fired. I felt a burning pain through my right leg and stumbled to the ground. I looked up to see the man with the cruel blue eyes grinning. I stood again and tried running at them and was fired at again. This one tore through my shoulder. I stumbled back and tried standing again only to have a booted foot shoved into my wounded shoulder. I grunted and looked up into his eyes.

"You will be fun indeed."

With that he took his other boot off the ground so that he was standing on my wounded shoulder with all his weight. I gritted my teeth and managed not to scream.

"You will be VERY fun," and then I felt a boot kick the side of my head.

To Be Continued ...

Kat/DeityOfDeath


	3. Lament of the Lion

Title: Lion and the Lamb  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 3x4. 4x3  
Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or it's chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

 

Lion and the Lamb Chapter 3: Lament of the Lion

My head hurts. Who's voices do I hear? Why can't I see? There's something tied around my forehead. I'm hanging by my wrists. My arms are sore, I've been hanging here for a while. What do my captors want? Is this their way of interrogating me? I feel someone's hands playing along my naked thighs. Whose hands? Their callused. A person who does either hard labor or uses their hands in other ways like firing guns constantly. I feel something not familiar to me moving along my skin. It trails from my toes to my abdomen. It stops there leaving a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach. I feel it leave my body and then a hushed whistling sounds fills the room for half a second and then the sound a slap which was followed by my scream of surprise and pain.

A whip! It was a leather whip. I had no time to think after that first stinging hit because a flurry of blows continued after that first. I writhed and strained back to escape what I could not. I gritted my teeth, refusing to let my cries of pain escape. I had been through worse but somehow this had topped them all. It topped the killing and seeing those around me being killed. Why? Why was this worse, more frightening? In the back of my head I knew why. I had never been left naked at those times. Being naked around others is; I think, one of the most vulnerable moments in anyone's lifetime. And it wasn't just the fact the things that most people believed should be hidden were out in the open. It was the fact that when you were naked and vulnerable, horrible things could happen. Why were the butterflies dropping in my stomach?

I felt the pain bringing blows end and just the throbbing soreness remained. A slight burning traveling the areas where the whip had hit. I struggled to draw breath, praying that it would end. I prayed over and over that Quatre had made it to safety. I wanted nothing more than for him to far away from this place. I couldn't imagine him having to go through this. I must have been to lost in thought to notice the movement of someone near me. I felt hands roaming along my face and then there was a sudden blinding light and shadows of people around me as the blindfold was lifted away from my face. I blinked, clearing salty sweat and errant tears out of my eyes. I looked forward and saw the face of the man from last night. He grinned at me holding the whip between his hands, swiping it through his fingers. He seemed to be enjoying the show.

If I made it out of here alive, he was a dead man.

He leaned in rubbing filthy hands along my body enjoying the occasional cringe and tremble that my body impulsively made. I was scared. Did I have a reason to be? Would things go beyond physical pain? Most likely. Did I want them to? No! I had hope beyond that Quatre and I could be together. Would I live through this so that I could tell him? Could I tell him? At the moment I'd rather be looking into those aqua depths over flowing with warmth and light instead of these haunting and cruel blue eyes. Eyes like deep frozen water. He smiled leaning over me letting his fingers play along all the bleeding welts and grinning the whole time. He proved himself even more disgusting by licking his blood coated fingers, sucking on his fingers like he had just stuck them in some creamy frosting. He grinning and walked away from me, setting his whip atop a table which seemed covered in many odd contraptions that one could tell were made for causing pain. Many types of whips, a few with knots at the ends and in the middle and one evil looking whip with sharp daggers or flechets on the end. Where did he go shopping? Painful That sounded more like Duo than myself. I have to say that his penchant for humor when stressed had rubbed off on me. I wished his way of hiding his pain had as well.

I saw Diez lean over his table smiling joyously. He skipped the whips and moved straight on to tiny little razors. These razors were different from any others I had seen. They were like tiny knives. They were what most called flechetes. He picked up one or two and then returned to face me. He held one in plain sight while he slid the other across my chest very slowly. There was only a sharp pulling sensation and then the faint tickling of the blood as it fell in rivulets along the cut. He stopped when he reached my stomach and lifted the flechet. He then held that blood coated flechet and slid the second one out of my sight and along the opposite side of my chest. He lifted it and held it across from the first with a joyous smile covering his features. He seemed to be lost in the pleasure of it all. I wish I had the same ability. He then lowered them to thighs and set a hand on each thigh and slowly slid the blades down my legs. He wanted me to moan or cry out in pain and when I didn't it only brought more excitement for him. He knew that I would stay silent and endure the worst. I was a sadists wet dream.

He removed then and grinned. I watched as he threw them to the floor and then began to unbutton his trousers. I heard a zipper being lowered and refused to look down at his lower half of his body. Why couldn't he just kill me like others would? Why had I ended up falling into the lap of some sadist shota asshole? Luck or perhaps something more just wasn't on my side this night.

When his hands grasped my waist I looked down automatically in fear. My body shook slightly and I felt my heartbeat double. He grinned and grabbed me harshly with a yank. I choked out a yell and bit my lip. I would not give him his pleasure. I would not. I would hold on. He began to tug and pull harshly and squeeze painfully. He then surprised me by lowering himself onto his knees in front of me. I saw him run his hands up and down my legs, getting them slick in a trickle of cold sweat and blood. He then returned those hands to my sore member and began to pull and tug with an honest fervor. Each tug trying to arouse me but only succeeding in making me shrink more. When he had me coated with my own blood and sweat he licked his lips smiling and then brought his mouth onto my flaccid member. He sucked harshly and quickly and against my will I felt myself grow rigid. My body was betraying me. What hell was this? Why was I reacting to his services in the same way I reacted to Quatre's beauty?

He continued to suck and tug at my legs while he did so. He hands snaking their way around my body until they cupped the tightly squeezed globes of my bottom. He forced his hands through my squeezed muscles and his dry fingers found their target, aptly prying their way in through tensed muscle. I moaned in pain and yelled out despite myself. I felt callused fingers penetrate me and one or two became three or even four. I was yelling now. No, more like screaming or mewling in pain. A piteous sound and I hated every pathetic moment of it. I hated it even more when against my will I exploded in his mouth, somewhere lost between pain and pleasure, heaven and hell. He then grinned and stood up wiping his mouth grinning like the cat that had eaten the canary. He walked around me and lifted my lower body in his arms. I felt him lower my body quickly and something large tearing through that minutely loosened hole. I screamed then. Loud, tear filled and heavy with regret.

Regret for what? My virginity? What I couldn't enjoy? What I had loss? What I had loss again? My innocence? I felt him moving me up and down while he pounded into me horribly deep. I screamed, screamed and cried. Lost in the pain. Lost in the agony. I felt him quicken his pace, tearing the protests and screams from my throat quicker than I could possibly scream.

He quivered and shook and I felt him grow larger inside me before he vibrated inside of me as well and then I felt something warm fill me. Something that stung wounds that shouldn't have been there. I felt him lift me up and then I felt him lower me twice more upon a slick and shrinking phallus and felt him shudder once more as he came again. He then left me sitting upon the very thing that had caused the pain within me. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity. When it seemed that I had finally been blessed with a numbness he lifted me again and this time when he fell out of me he did not reenter me. He let my body fall and sag painfully against my bonds. My wrists throbbed as well as other places and I watched as he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wipe himself off. He left me their, hanging and oozing blood and another warm liquid leaking from that deep wound inside me.

"Your were a good lay. I'll leave you there for now. I am going to clean up, I shall return for another round in the morning."

He left slamming the door shut. I hung there cursing my existence and wondering if something this broken could ever be fixed.

To Be Continued...

Kat: Sorry, Minna. That was a tough scene to write. I hope you like and even though it seems dark and depressing now, happier and sweeter moments are coming soon.

Trowa: THEY DAMN WELL BETTER!


	4. Lament of the Lamb

Title: Lion and the Lamb  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 3x4. 4x3, 3xOther, 3xTriezexZechs  
Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or its chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

 

Chapter 4: Lament of the Lamb

Why does my head hurt? I felt myself roll over and surprisingly pleasant softness caught me. Pillows? Was I lying on pillows? Was I still dreaming? Last thing I remembered was the blinding whiteness and then darkness and those soldiers. Was I still in custody? Of course! But if I was, then why was I laying on what felt like a bed and pillows? I wanted to open my eyes but something told me I wouldn't be happy with what I saw. I shouldn't be such a wuss. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

I opened my eyes and hissed, closing them again. Why the hell did opening your eyes after being knocked out hurt so much? Damn! Someone dim the lights.

When I opened my eyes again they had indeed, been dimmed. I must be bloody insane. What in the hell was going on? Had I said the part about dimming the lights out loud?

"Yes."

WHAT THE HELL? I looked up and saw the owner of that familiar sounding voice. That honeyed voice oozing generosity and intelligence, an aristocrat's voice, Trieze Kushrenada's voice. TRIEZE? I sat up and regretted it. I was going to throw up and must have looked it because I had a bucket placed in front of me which I quickly grabbed just in time. I hated throwing up. It was an awful thing. When I had emptied my stomach I set the bucket on the floor and flopped back onto whatever I was laying on and closed my eyes, letting the cold sweat dry on my face.

"Feeling better Mon' petite?"

I opened my eyes without having a splitting headache attack me and decided that so far so good. I turned my head to look across the room where Trieze Kushrenada sat in a large brown leather arm chair. Next to him in a desk chair sat Zechs Marquise, frowning. What did he have to frown about? He wasn't in drag in front of the enemy?

I cleared my throat and tried sitting up again. Besides a slight nauseous feeling I was fine. No more puking! YAY! I looked at them and straightened out the lace and chiffon skirt. I guess I should feign modesty. Besides, if I couldn't be a gentleman I guess I could be a lady. Strange logic but hey, it worked.

They stared at me, probably assessing my reactions and emotions. Part of me had this urge to yell, "What the fuck are you looking at?" But I didn't.

"I have to say, you treat prisoners well."

They both looked at me surprised and Trieze actually chuckled, "I believe our dragon would despise us if we treated his comrade and friend with anything but our best."

I had to smile at the pet name. Dragon? That certainly suits him. He's like an exotic Asian dragon, dangerous and beautiful.

I smiled, "Well I thank you. What are the chances that I can escape from here without killing anyone?"

Their serious stares returned. Oops. Okay, that can't be good. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"We can arrange it, just like we did for our dragon."

I must have looked as surprised as I felt.

"But we need you to cooperate. The best time to escape is around 4am. If you wait til then, then you and your comrade are free."

"That's all? No costs? I expected at least some sort of payment."

Zechs smiled and leaned over to whisper into Trieze's ear. Trieze blinked and the nodded, smiling. They pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss, pulling apart breathing heavily. They caught their breaths and then turned to look at me.

"We have only one small request. We would you like you to participate in a round of love making."

Had Trieze lost his mind? Okay, it was possible. Maybe.

"What exactly do you count as participation? If I don't like what's happening will we stop? Can you hold back? And will I have your full assistance in rescuing Trowa?"

Both nodded and smiled.

"You have our word small one", said Zechs grinning.

I looked over at a table next to the bed and saw a glass red of wine. Why not? I might as well be slightly blitzed. I lifted the glass and took a large sip. I swished the wine around my mouth a bit, trying to remove the taste of vomit. I swallowed and took another sip, doing the same thing. It wasn't a tooth brush, but it would have to do. I finished the glass and set it down.

The taste was bitter and yet sweet and almost like the grapes original taste before they were fermented. It was a good wine. Just like Trieze. He keeps the finest men around him, the finest wine and the finest of anything else that life happens to offer.

Oh, this is gonna suck! I watched as they stood up and approached me like cats stalking a wounded bird. I had this urge to scoot back but nerves and pride alone kept me still. I felt a pair of hands touch my face and only then had I realized I had closed my eyes. I felt them smoothly wander along my cheeks, thumbs rubbing lightly. I then felt those hands pull my face forward and then I felt lips press against mine and with that a tongue trace gently and slowly along my lips. I opened my mouth and let his tongue glide along mine and soon I found myself all to willing to have a duel of tongues. When I opened my eyes I saw beautiful crystal blue eyes starring into mine. I felt his tongue leave my mouth and protested. He grinned and slid his arms behind my back. I felt the material of the top being removed and my torso was exposed to cool air. I then felt a pair of hands touch and caress my chest with and eagerness that caught me by surprise. Another pair of hands worked at my waist, unbuckling and removing the chiffon skirt.

These two were bad enough on their own, but together they were a deadly pair. Whoa! When had my G string been removed? I was naked and surprisingly no longer cold. Why was I feeling so hot? Maybe it had something to do with the warm lips and hot tongues that caressed my chest and stomach and then focused on my nipples until I began feeling a pleasure I had never felt before. I was desperate for air. For some reason I couldn't keep enough of it in my lungs. What was that noise? It sounds like a kitten mewing.

"Lost in the pleasure are we?" I heard that gruff voice say playfully. That voice alone told me that it was Trieze laying tender and warm kisses along my aching member.

Had Trieze's lips not touched that most private of places I would have answered Zechs. I was gasping and mewling. It was me, that noise was all me. I think that was all the answer that Zechs needed. If it wasn't then my gasp of surprise and pleasure should suffice when those very lips wrapped around my shaft and slowly moved down to the very base of where it joined my hips. They didn't stop there. They moved up and down rhythmically at a slow pace while hands kneaded and caressed my testicles. I had no time to think about where Zechs had disappeared to when he returned a heavy weight behind me on the bed and warm hands that caressed and pinched my nipples with his legs wrapped around my body. I felt some deep urge. It felt like waves were receding inside me as though a tsunami were about to crash some unknown shore inside of me. I felt it building and building as I felt a low rumbling go through my shaft. I began to wiggle my hips in the hopes of something. That's when that building pressure was released like waves crashing onto some distant shore.

I felt my whole body shake and tremble as my shaft convulsed and released my seed into Trieze's warm mouth. I closed my eyes and collapsed back into a pair of warm, strong, and muscular arms. I felt them wrap around me and for some reason I felt comfortable, more comfortable than I should have felt in an enemies arms.

I was trying to catch my breath and had almost succeeded at gaining a normal breathing rhythm when the hands behind me gently caressed my nipples again. I felt my breathing quicken as my excitement and pleasure grew. I also noted that Trieze's warmth had left my feet, leaving them chilled with drying sweat. I felt the bed give way and then I felt that familiar warmth return to my feet. What surprised me however was that warmth easing its way between my thighs? I felt my legs pulled gently apart and then Triezes body as it knelt between them. I saw a large decorated jar in his tanned hands and watched as his left held the jar while the right unscrewed the lid. He lifted the lid off and a sweet and exotic scent drifted through the room. I had smelt this scent before. It was an old oil and ointment used for many things and it seemed I was about to find another use for it.

Even as I watched his right hand set the lid on the bed and then return to scoop a large handful of the oily concoction out, it didn't seem to register what this oil was to be used for, although I blame Zechs for that. The man was talented with his hands. I now knew what he did for gundams with these hands. No wonder he was an amazing pilot. I wonder if being good with your hands when it comes to a craft leads to you being good with your hands when it concerned the sex craft. Or was Zechs just the exception?

WHOAH! Cold! Warm! Oh, Allah!

That was unexpected. When had those oily fingers found their way to my most private entrance? Right now they were just tracing gentle tickling circles around the entrance but I knew something more was coming. Zechs placed his hands on my face and pulled my face back so that he could easily nibble my neck and ears, which he did with a lavish amount of attention and detail. I could say that he enjoyed his work. I then felt a small pain and jumped as a digit entered that tight entrance. It didn't just enter. It wiggled and thrust in and out slowly until pain had melded into a sensation that was unusual and unique. A feeling that almost resembled pleasure and when the second digit joined the first and both began working together I was still debating what this feeling was.

Then the third joined the first two and with an extended reach those digits managed to find a spot that I myself had never known about. It must be some secret known to those who were experienced. I felt that part of me rise again, ready for more. Moaning was all I could do with those talented fingers entering me and touching a place that seemed to send pleasure up and down my body. In and out, wiggling inside me and with each entrance a deeper reach and a spot that had once been untouched was now being touched. That spot made white spots cloud my vision and caused me to cry out loud repeatedly to the delight of my captors. Warmth built in midsection and lower and tingles traveled to my fingers and toes as a pressure began to form in my groin. I wiggled and bucked with each entrance of those long fingers and soon Zechs' arms were failing in their duty to hold me down. My erection was large and weeping as an ache set into my lower body. An ache unlike any I had felt before. I wanted something.

I felt those fingers leave and I helplessly moaned my displeasure at the loss. My mind had gone on vacation and had left other parts of my body to make the decisions. I watched through half lidded eyes as Trieze sat up and felt those long talented fingers leave me. I felt a loss, as though a part of me needed to be filled. I felt Trieze's arms lift me into a heated embrace against his muscled chest.

When had he gotten undressed? I dared a look down and saw that he was indeed nude and very happy to be so. I would have blushed if it hadn't been for Trieze leaning back with me still wrapped in his embrace. I lay atop him and he took this opportunity to explore me. I felt my hips pulled up and with a passionate kiss on the lips Trieze slipped out from underneath me so that I was "eye to eye" with his straining erection. I knew what was wanted of me and I leaned down to begin and that was when I felt that hot flesh slowly stretch my virgin entrance and then force itself past my muscles. I couldn't keep the tears out of my eyes. I fought to control my shaking, to hide the pain from the two who were doing this to me. Part of me was upset and ashamed and embarrassed that I couldn't hide the pain from them.

They had given me pleasure and even though it was something I wouldn't have chosen to do unless I really had to, they were still trying to make it as comfortable as possible. I could feel Zechs still inside of me and I was surprised to feel not only the smooth and gentle circles along my back and hips but the soft brush of fingertips on my cheeks and around my eyes as they swept away my tears of pain.

"Relax yourself my little Arabian Prince", Trieze softly admonished.

I opened my eyes and saw that those deep blue eyes held sympathy, reassurance and something close to lust or love. I nodded and took a deep breath willing myself to calm. I could feel the pain subside as my body stretched to take the invading force. It felt odd. It felt as though I was filled and yet a part of me wanted more, wanted to be filled completely. I experimentally pushed back and along with the smallest of pain I felt pleasure. A small electric sensation shot through my body when Zechs moaned and gasped at the sudden movement. I found myself more daring than I had ever thought myself to be in such a situation. I did it again and this time I heard a moan and that was when he slowly drew out of me and then slowly back in. I felt him do this a few times and at one point he entered a little farther than he had the others times and I felt him brush against some part of me that sent me moaning and gasping and writhing against him.

"I believe I've found it", said Zechs with what I knew to be a great sense of pride in his voice.

"I believe you have", said Trieze.

I looked up into Triezes eyes as I felt Zechs moving in and out of me at a quicker pace and I leaned up to claim his lips, our tongues dueling and wrestling. At one point I felt his hands pull us apart and then slowly lower my head so that I hovered above his aching need. I grinned took an experimental lick of the clear liquid that had formed at the tiny opening on the tip of his straining erection. I felt him shiver and even as I moaned from the pleasure of being entered I managed to lick around base and I even managed to fit most of him into my mouth as I bobbed up and down I could tell he was near his completion and I was nearing mine as I felt Zechs hand slide over my hip and under to take hold of my own re-awakened erection. He pumped in unison with his thrusts and I tried to keep pace with my mouth and only choked twice for my efforts.

I felt the erection in my mouth strain and start to vibrate as Trieze's breath hitched and he called out as I felt a heated liquid fill my mouth. I fought to swallow as he continued to empty himself in my mouth. I felt him still and I lifted my mouth off of him with popping sound. I watched as Trieze languidly slumped against the bed, his arms and legs sweat soaked and his breath uneven. I struggled to keep from screaming out loud and moaning wildly as I felt myself pushed over the edge. I felt that fire and warmth spread and fly out of my body and coat the now slick hand that still continued to pump me wildly. I felt the warmth inside me grow larger and then it trembled inside me almost in the same fashion Triezes had inside of my mouth. I felt that heated liquid fill me as he continued to thrust inside me and I felt myself cum again as that spot was hit with every deep and long thrust.

I saw white stars and static bubbles fill my vision and then I saw blackness.

To Be Continued...

WoW! I'd like to thank YaoiDaily on LJ for posting all the yummy stories that inspire me.

Also, keep feeding the author. I get ideas from you guys. You inspire me to keep writing.

More to come.


	5. Sacrifice

Title: Lion and the Lamb  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 3x4. 4x3, 3xOther, 3xTriezexZechs  
Category: Drama, romance  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or its chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! I'm sorry it took so long. Writing always takes a backseat to life. -- Enjoy and please review!

 

Lion and the Lamb Chapter 5: Sacrifice

 

I felt something cold pressed to my forehead and I strained my arms to reach whatever was pulling me out of the warm and welcoming darkness. I gave up and finally struggled to open my eyes. I shivered and felt something soft and warm cover my body. I saw a pair of crystalline eyes look down at me with relief blatantly showing in them. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Has our Arabian Prince awoken?" Trieze's all too pleased voice asked.

"Yes, but he seems reluctant to wake any further." jested Zech's.

"M' tired."

Two sets of masculine laughter sounded at the lazy comment and then drifted to a stop. Quatre sighed and sat up slowly, wincing every so often and only letting a pained gasp or two slip from his lips which now felt swollen and sore. He was surprised to see a clear glass of water held out for him as well as a palm holding two small white pills.

"It's not poison, ma petite. They're merely an over the counter pain killer and a glass of water", said Trieze smiling reassuringly.

I slowly took the pills and popped them into my mouth before taking the glass of water and taking a large gulp swallowing a mouthful along with the pills. I handed the glass back and took a deep breath.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost dawn. It's exactly 4:35", said Trieze looking inside of a gold pocket watch that lay atop of a desk.

"Now is the time to act if you wish to see your friend freed", stated a very tired but pleased looking Zechs.

I nodded and looked around the room and it was then that an armful of clothing was dropped ceremoniously into my blanket covered lap. I looked up into Zech's turquoise eyes and smiled a thank you before lifting the items one at a time and finding them suitable and noticed that together it made a uniform of a solider ranking two or three ranks below Zech's and Frieze themselves. I found a pair of black cotton boxers and stood up slowly slipping one foot at a time through their intended places before pulling them up to hug my hips.

One sexual encounter and they already knew my waist size. Those two are something. I noticed that they were still in the room and cared not. It was not a time to suddenly feign modesty. They had seen everything I had to offer and had partaken in it so who cared if they got another eye full?

While I mused on such mundane things I had managed to slip on a pair of black socks, white cotton under shirt and was just beginning to slip on a pair of white pants that seemed to hug all the right places a little too snugly. Although I should have known they would since all the perfect parts of Trieze and Zechs seemed to always be on display. I buttoned and zipped the pants slipping on a long sleeved white shirt and buttoned it and grimaced looking down at the knee length boots sitting on the carpeted floor. Bending to button them was going to be painful.

It was then that two pairs of hands pushed me into a comfortable sitting position and began to help me with the menial task of putting on my boots while another set helped me into the stiff army green jacket and buttoned it up. By time both Trieze and Zechs were done I was given a hand by both so that I could stand. I looked across the room into a full length mirror and saw that I looked just like one of Trieze's subordinate soldiers. He always did seem to have the most beautiful men around him. I was given a hat to wear and I lowered it in the front to hide as much of my face as possible. It was cleaned of makeup but I was sure that even out of drag that if I was seen by any of the soldiers from earlier that they would instantly recognize me.

"Let's be on our way", said Zechs as he stood in the doorway.

I nodded and followed after Zechs and was followed by Trieze. We walked quietly in the camp that had been so lively earlier during our performance and that was now quiet in an almost eerie way. We walked past many small and large cabins and when we came upon the quarters of the one known as Commander Diez I felt my anxiety grow. I couldn't "feel" anything from inside. If he was in pain or hurting I would be able to "feel" him and I couldn't. I could feel myself shivering and it wasn't from the cold. I walked past his quarters and felt myself drawn towards a smaller cabin a bit farther away. I could sense something. Was it him?

"Quatre?"

I turned to look behind me at a confused Trieze. I turned to look at the smaller cabin and felt it now. I could feel a strong feeling of shame and loss but there were feelings there that were worse. Feelings of pain and chaos and feelings of death and hatred. I knew I was visibly shaking now and I could feel a cold sweat break out across my forehead. I started walking at a faster pace and I kept going until I was standing outside the cabin door and I knew that when I opened it I would find him. I would find Trowa.

I lifted my shaking right hand and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I felt a hand on my shoulder giving a comforting squeeze and watched as Zechs took out a key and slipped it into the knob and turning it with a grim look marring that beautiful face.

He knew something. He knew what this cabin was used for and he most likely knew what I would find inside and knew I wouldn't like it. He slowly opened the door and I pushed it open and went in before either of them could say a word of protest and I was glad that I had for once.

There hanging by a pair of manacles was none other than Trowa Barton. He was dirt covered and bloody in many areas and he was nude. I must have moved towards him because I was beginning to notice the welts and cuts along his once perfect skin. I knew some of the marks were cause by a whip of some type and the rest looked like razor blade or perhaps a fine knife of some sort. His right leg oozed blood from a bullet wound and I immediately kneeled in front of him to check it. I saw no exit wound and after feeling around it noted that the bullet still lay trapped inside. I took off the finely buttoned jacket and ripped the nice white button up shirt I had been wearing under it and ripped a sleeve off and began wrapping it around his right leg applying pressure and securing it in place in the hopes that the bleeding would stop. I looked up and saw that Trowa himself seemed awake but lost somewhere far from it all deep inside himself or his thoughts.

I looked over the rest of his body and saw that his inner thighs were blood covered and he was still oozing fresh blood as well as another substance. He had been raped. Someone had raped MY Trowa. My eyes felt warm and even as my vision swam I tried to ignore the threatening tears to no avail. Hot scolding tears fell from my eyes as I scanned his body and pretended that they weren't. I felt Trieze and Zechs standing near me and I heard their movements. I had just torn the other sleeve off of the shirt and began wrapping it around Trowa's wounded left shoulder which had been a straight through wound with no sign of a bullet anywhere in the wound. When I had finished wrapping his shoulder I watched as Trowa's body was finally sat on the floor thanks to Zechs who had unlocked the manacles that had so cruelly bit into and tore the tender flesh around Trowa's wrists. I was surprised to see Trieze wrap a thick set of blankets around Trowa's long thin frame and even more surprised to see Trieze lift Trowa into his arms and carry him out of the building. I stood on shaky legs and followed deftly after. I heard the door close behind us and knew it was Zechs' doing.

We walked for what seemed like a life time until we reached a small jeep. Trieze laid Trowa down in the back seat comfortably and rummaged in the very back of the jeep until he had recovered two more blankets with which he covered Trowa's body. Zechs handed me a set of keys and a pass card.

"The tank is full and should take you to where you need to go" said Zechs softly.

"Thank you."

Zechs nodded and grabbed my right hand placing a chaste kiss upon it, "Thank you for this night."

"We shall make sure that Commander Diez is taken care of", said Trieze with a hint of the hot anger that dwelled inside of him.

"Make sure there is something left of him so that I too can exact Trowa's revenge. I will return for him."

Trieze nodded and I hopped into the front seat and started the engine before slipping on the jacket I had slipped off in order to make Trowa's bandages. I hit the gas and drove towards the gate of the base stopping at the booth. A soldier held out his hand and I placed the pass card into his palm. He swiped it and the gate lifted and he handed it back before I drove through.

I drove in the direction of our base not stopping or slowing, just driving a steady 70 MPH if not faster. I wasn't even half way there when I saw a small army of maguanacs on one of the many sandy dunes. I sped up until I was within shouting range and then slowed to a stop.

"Master Quatre?"

"By Allah! It's Master Quatre! Make a call to the base and let them know he's returned!"

I looked at the smiling faces and I wanted to join them but I couldn't stop the warm prickle behind my eyes. I once again felt the hot tears searching for a way out.

"Call the base and tell them to have the medical staff on call ASAP!"

"Are you hurt Master Quatre?"

"We'll worry about me later! Just do what I said!"

I saw the surprised looks and tried my best to ignore them before stepping on the gas once again and sped off towards the base.

TO BE CONTINUED!

YAY! Chapter 5 is done! Now onto Chapter 6!

Kat


End file.
